jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Krimzon Guard
The Krimzon Guard (KG) were Haven City's Military enforcement during Jak II. The Krimzon Guard use a range of weapons such as: super electric tazers, blaster mods, grenades, & jetpacks. Apparently,there are female Krimzon Guards as well. In Daxter, Daxter while in the prison security room, accidentally comes across the camera feed for the female guard shower room, promptly changes the channel to Jak's cell...and goes right back to the shower room feed. Most Citizens in Haven join the Krimzon force, For Better Living conditions And having less fear of being banished from the city. Krimzon guards Use brutality to police the city. They also provoke random arrests and apprehensions as seen at the beginning (in Jak 2) when Jak escapes the prison. The Krimzon Guard were underneath Baron Praxis & his second in command, Errol. They arrested Jak when he arrived in Haven City after journeying from the past. Torn, a member of The Underground, reveals to Jak & Daxter that he was once a member of the Krimzon Guard, but he left because the atrocious things Baron Praxis had done, such as risking civilian lives & shutting off the water in the Slums. By the time Jak 3 rolled around, the Krimzon Guard were under Ashelin's control & had been reformed into The Freedom League. Unlike the original Krimzon Guard, the Freedom League wore blue armor & all of their technology was also blue, opposing the KG Death Bot's red. During the Metal-Head siege in the later parts of Jak II, the Krimzon Guard forces had been greatly reduced, & when the Metal-Heads attacked Haven City a second time only a short time later, they lost control of the KG Death Bots. These Bots were taking orders from the now-robotic ex-commander of the Krimzon Guard, Cyber-Errol. The Freedom League proved unable to battle against two other factions at the same time, & Haven City was quickly turned into a battlefield with the Krimzon Guard taking over a vital part of the Industrial Section, & with the Metal-Heads expanding their hold in West Bazaar. The Grand Council, under the lead of Count Veger, magistrate from the late Baron Praxis' ministry, soon decided in an emergency session after the destruction of the Haven Palace that Jak was to blame. This was for his Dark Powers & his "friendship" with the late crime lord Krew (who was responsible for the siege in Jak II). And so Veger, despite the protest of Governor Ashelin Praxis, was allowed to banish the hero to the Wasteland. However, Jak's banishment did not help with the war, as Veger's rule led to the splitting of the Freedom League into the north & south fronts, because of a "successful" dangerous mission to claim the Port as well as 3 shield barriers set up by the Krimzon Guard. The situation led Ashelin to seek aid from Jak & Daxter, who now resided in Spargus City. Jak eventually agreed, & saved the Port from two assaults. Eventually Errol made an alliance with the Metal-Heads to finish off the Freedom League once & for all, but this alliance was uncovered by the Freedom League during the second attack to the Port. Jak managed to unite the Freedom League forces. The Freedom League quickly moved against the other factions & managed to destroy both of their lairs. Finally, when Jak finished of the Dark Maker Terreformer that Cyber-Errol was controlling, the Freedom League was victorious. Class System The Krimson Guard are based in a class system possibly similar to a military ranking system. The basic and lowest Krimzon Guard class is the red armored guard possibly having something to do with Red Eco or authority. Most KG we see are this basic class. Above the lower class are the Elite Krimzon Guard that are stronger & wear yellow/gold armor which may have something to do with Yellow Eco or a more prestige power. There are fewer of these Guards than in the lower ranks, possibly because of Seniority or Veteran status. Above this class is Captain seen in the new KG (unknown if this rank is held in the original KG), held by Brutter at one time. Above Captain is the Commander. Erol is the only person who had this rank. Although at the end of Jak 2 Ashelin promoted Torn to leader of the Krimzon Guard, he was presumably never officaly given the title of KG, as Ashelin started making changes to the city including the Krimzon Gurad's name and ranks, changing the color of all of soldier's armor to blue. Trivia *In Jak II, jumping on the head of a Krimson Guard will cause him to slam the butt of his gun at you. *During the Metal Head invasion of Haven City in Jak II, stealing a KG cruiser, hitting a KG, or any other crime will not send guards after you. Category:Factions